INinjago: The Movie (LEGO Theme)
This page is for LEGO sets for iNinjago: The Movie. Sets Wave 1 * Trigger's Weapon Rack * iNinjago's Dragon * Lightsaber Motor * Blazer Plane * Light Peace * LEGO Dimensions Wiki Discussion Form * Community Central Destruction * iNinjago's LMMCU Wiki Message Wall * Slot Machine Car * The Battle at the LEGO Gallery * The Enzo Racebuster * SkittleCoptor and SkittleBoat * LMMCU Wiki and Discord * FANDOM Community Central Wave 2 * Ninjago Wiki Battle * SkylanderLord's Skylander Wiki Hideout * Wikia Prison * DeviantArt * Arachne * The Trail Speeder * The Funmobile * Pixel Fighter Exclusives Wave 1 * Remains of the LEGO Message Boards (LEGO Store Exclusive) * The LEGO Dimensions Custom Community Temple (Toys R Us Exclusive) * Brickipedia Library Attack (Target Exclusive) * Spike Mech (TBA Exclusive) * DapigiCart (TBA Exclusive) Polybags * Discord iNinjago (Regal Cinemas Exclusive) * Armored Pixel (AMC Theaters Exclusive) * Regular Show Wiki Classic Editor Minifigure Series * LEGO Minifigures: iNinjago: The Movie Series ** Battle Thrashar ** Benny ** Ultimate Flame Trailblazer ** Armored Miles Prower ** Samurai iNinjago ** Narwhals! Shade ** Time Warping Vesp ** Normal Jaren ** Penciltown AnthonyM ** Light and Shadow Peace ** Techno Pixel ** Regular iNinjago ** Skylands SkylanderLord ** School Kiddiecraft ** Tails Fan Miles ** 1001 Spears Trigger ** Gaming GameTime ** Flaming Shogun ** Lord Shadowbringer ** King Shade II ** TBA ** Real Life iNinjago (Mystery Figure) * LEGO Minifigures: iNinjago: The Movie Series 2 ** Sketchian AnthonyM ** Ninja Searing ** Crystal Armor Dapigin ** Fun ** Idea GameTime ** Miles Edgeworth Brickheadz Wave 1 * iNinjago + Lord Shadowbringer * Spike * Jaren * Cupfan * Rose * Thrasher * TBA * Damien (Comic Con Exclusive) Wave 2 * SkylanderLord * Miles * Trailblazer * Peace * Trigger * Pixel * Raven * GameTime * Kiddiecraft * Red Shogun * AnthonyM * Shade * Searing * Dapigin * Skittleflake * E.L. Wallace * Vesp * Endermonkey * Fun * AD * FutureTrojan * Destiny * Emman Cortez * Benny * Cipher * Nerd with a Pencil * Neo * LeTesla LEGO Dimensions/LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate * Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, LeTesla + LeTesla Letherhell, Neo + TBA, Fandom Community Central Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Chalk + TBA, Invader + Thornatus V9) * Fun Pack (Benny + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) Video Game * The LEGO iNinjago: The Movie Video Game ** Pre-order bonus: TBA Trivia * Each set has a code to unlock content for the Video Game. * Most of the sets can be combined (ex. LMMCU Wiki and Discord can be connected to iNinjago's LMMCU Message Wall.) * Two polybags for Mock's Mini Movie will be given with iNinjago: The Movie purchases. (30641 DJ Booth with iNinjago: The Movie purchases over $50 and 30642 Ice Cream MockingbirdInc with iNinjago: The Movie purchases over $75. * More waves were made, but under The iNinjago Movie 2. Category:LEGO Category:LEGO themes Category:LEGO Dimensions Packs Category:LEGO Sets Category:Toys Category:Toys to Life Category:Merchandise Category:2017 Category:INinjago Category:INinjago Studios Category:INinjago: The Movie Category:Upcoming